Rose Tinted Glass
by Yukira1
Summary: The Ten no Ryu must find the final kekkai before the Chi no Ryu destroy it. In doing so, they all come in contact with their deadly pasts..and futures. (YAOI/SHONEN AI)
1. Intro

Rose Tinted Glass  
  
The truth behind a masquerade,  
  
A desperate "breath" and a dirty blade,  
  
Around the clock the monotonous game,  
  
To feed the beast and feed the flame.  
  
A cool kind of whisper screams out for pain,  
  
And a chance for a sun to contradict rain,  
  
Like an absolute lover to chase down the dawn,  
  
My seductive angel, my darling, my pawn.  
  
.smothered.covered..drowning.  
  
Kamui shot up in bed with a start, opening his eyes to shake off the cold dream that grasped him tight only seconds ago. As his body rose, it flew into warm arms. Kamui said nothing, he just lay his head on his comforter and let the shivers he felt from the dream slowly wear off.  
  
"Su..Subaru.," Kamui managed to speak the name of his silent savior, his guardian angel. Subaru responded only by moving his gentle hand through Kamui's soft, dark hair. "I..saw it again.," Kamui began, "..I saw Fuuma.". Subaru, still silent, pulled him closer and held the frightened Kamui tightly.  
  
"..It was just a dream.," Subaru began to say, but he knew that doing so would only upset Kamui even more.  
  
"Yes..it was just a dream.." Kamui rested his head on Subaru's shoulder and closed his eyes. The vivid images of the dream shot through his head again.  
  
".Kamui." Fuuma's slow, mocking voice dripped through Kamui's ears sending a shiver up his spine.  
  
"..Kamui.it's over.Tokyo is gone..and all that's left is you.my sweet prisoner.." Demanding Kamui's attention, Fuuma grabbed his chin and violently moved Kamui's head toward his own.  
  
".What's the matter Kamui.don't you want to be my friend..?" Fuuma kissed the two tears gently falling down Kamui's face.  
  
Kamui's eyes shot open and he felt Subaru's grip get even tighter. A single tear worked its way down Kamui's face. ".Subaru.I'm scared."  
  
".Kamui.I will snap your beautiful neck.and smear my face with your blood." 


	2. Kekkai

Rose Tinted Glass  
  
Chapter 1 - Kekkai  
  
Kamui slowly walked down the stairs, each step seemingly harder than the last. He slept for no more than an hour last night, and what was worse, he kept Subaru up with him. Tiredly, he managed to pick his head up enough to see an enthusiastic Sorata greeted him with a happy morning smile. "Ah! Kamui-kun, good morning!" Kamui didn't bother to respond; instead he just continued his slow trek down the stairs. Sorata tried again, "..Kamui- kun?.."  
  
"Sorata!" Subaru warned with only a single word, indicating that Kamui was in no mood to talk.  
  
"..Right.sorry." Sorata walked into the kitchen to try his luck holding a conversation with his beloved Arashi.  
  
Kamui glanced over at Subaru who, although receiving as little sleep as Kamui, seemed not to feel any bit of exhaustion whatsoever. Kamui feigned a small smile for his friend, but deep down he knew that Subaru could see the fear in his eyes. Kamui walked over to the table where Yuzuriha was sitting, her Discman blaring away into her ears completely oblivious to the world. Kamui took a seat down in a chair and rested his head on the table.  
  
Yuzuriha smiled, "Kamui-kun!" she said, attempting to speak over her loud CD. Kamui gave a polite smile back at her and then turned to look at Subaru again. Subaru seemed to be staring into space; he was completely lost in thought. Subaru's eyes reflected the sheer pain he felt.or was it terror? Yuzuriha spoke loudly again, breaking Kamui's train of thought, "Almost ready for school?" Yuzuriha grinned at him.  
  
School..Kamui had hardly thought of it. With all the battles over the Kekkai and the constant dreams he was having he hardly had time to think of anything else except Fuuma.and maybe Subaru. "..I suppose..," Kamui allowed the words to escape his lips, but he knew that he was hardly paying attention. His eyes flew back to Subaru who still appeared to be concentrating on something far too painful. Kamui rose from the chair to try and comfort his silent friend.  
  
Just as Kamui got up to speak to Subaru, Arashi exited the kitchen, her usual look of annoyance after talking to Sorata was clear on her face. "Kamui-san.I..I know that you're hardly in the mood.but we have to start thinking about the final Kekkai."  
  
Angrily, Kamui retorted, "Start..thinking? I've thought of nothing else for the past week!" Kamui's voice began to crack, he didn't mean to get so snappy with Arashi, it was just too painful to thing about.  
  
"Yes..I'm sorry Kamui-san..I didn't mean to upset you. After school today, it is urgent that we visit Hinoto, with Kakyou blocking her dreams, I don't know what she can tell us, but if she has any information, then we need to know it. Alright?" Arashi smiled, her gentle face told Kamui to back down, for she meant no harm.  
  
"I suppose that would be the only smart thing to do. If the Dragons of Earth get to the final Kekkai before we do, the world's finished.," Kamui couldn't finish the sentence, his mind flew back to last night's dream.  
  
Buildings.crumbled.people.screaming.Kamui.DEAD.  
  
"K..Kamui-san?!" Arashi yelled to him, breaking Kamui's flashback. Kamui fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.  
  
"What the matter Kamui.don't you want to be my friend anymore..?" Fuuma's voice continued to ring through Kamui's head.  
  
"NO!" Kamui screamed, unable to open his eyes, he was afraid of the reality that might be before him. It was safer to believe that everything he was experiencing was only a dream.  
  
"Subaru!" Arashi cried, "..Talk to him! Get him out of this! Subaru!" Arashi ran to Subaru's side, pleading for him to try and keep Kamui alive.  
  
"Kamui!" Subaru exclaimed, snapping back out of his own powerful dreams. Subaru quickly rose form his chair, and within half a second was kneeling near Kamui. "Something's wrong with him, " Subaru began, "He's feeling the effects of a very powerful dream. He's afraid to open his eyes because he thinks that if he does, the dream he's feeling right now will be before him." Subaru gently touched his hand to Kamui's head.  
  
"..Kamui.." Subaru's soft voice attempted to break through the dream. Kamui still kept his eyes shut tight. "..Subaru.help.me.please!" Kamui said, eyes closed.  
  
"..Kamui.." The light voice comforted Kamui, "..Open your eyes..and I promise everything will go away. Open your eyes Kamui..it's only me..it's only Subaru.." Kamui felt Subaru's warm arms surround his body just like last night. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked into Subaru's pale face.  
  
"Kamui!" Arashi ran to Kamui, "I'm so glad! ..I was afraid that you'd never open your eyes again!"  
  
"..Arashi-chan..?" He had never seen her like this before, but somehow it felt good knowing that Arashi had been so worried about him. "I..I think I'm ok now."  
  
"Kamui.." started Subaru, "I have a terrible feeling about your dream.I guess I can't be positive..but I just feel that something isn't right.," Kamui looked up into Subaru's eyes, "..and I also had a dream last night.about.the Sakurazukamori," Subaru shut his eyes tight and tried to push the violent imagery out of his mind.  
  
"My beautiful captive..," Seishirou's deep voice, sounding almost sensitive, made Subaru want to scream. ".Sweet victim..it appears that perhaps we want the same "wish" after all." Seishirou threw Subaru down and he leaned his whole body weight on Subaru's frail frame. "..I'm.." Seishirou said as he laughed, "..going to kill you..sweet love.."  
  
Subaru pushed the thoughts out of his mind as best he could for now, "Perhaps I am wrong Kamui..but I feel something terrible right now.." Subaru stared off into space again. "Kamui-san..? Subaru-san..? Could..it be a premonition?" Yuzuriha inquired, the first words she spoke since seeing Kamui look so cold and helpless on the floor.  
  
"..I don't think we can wait, " Sorata peeked his head out of the kitchen, "..I think we need to see Hinoto..right now.." 


End file.
